The present invention relates to polish formulations and in particular low gloss formulations which can be used with a variety of surface coverings. The present invention further relates to methods of making these formulations.
A polish or wax is normally applied to any worn surface to regenerate the surface and restore the gloss. The polish is typically associated with the shine of a surface. Usually, when a polish is applied to a worn surface, the shine or the gloss of the surface increases significantly. Conventional polishes which are available generally seek to create a smooth and clean surface as well as a glossy coating onto a variety of objects such as floor, furniture, and shoes. Car-polish formulas seek to achieve a glossy finish and protective film as well as remove weathered paint and soil with the use of abrasives in the polish. Also, a typical goal of a polish is to achieve a high gloss finish. However, this objective conflicts with surface coverings which have a low gloss or matte finish. A gloss which imparts a high gloss finish would alter the original appearance of the surface covering and thus be undesirable. Thus, there is a need for low gloss polish formulations which will achieve the effects of traditional polish formulations without imparting a high gloss finish. In other words, a low gloss polish formulation is desirable in order to maintain the original appearance of surface coverings and achieve the other benefits of a polish which are to regenerate the surface and restore the original gloss.
A feature of the present invention is to provide a low gloss polish formulation for surface coverings.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide a polish formulation which does not alter the original gloss of the surface covering after it is applied.
A further feature of the present invention is to provide the ability to suspend flatting agent in the polish formulation without hard sediment.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide a low gloss polish formulation which is capable of matching the original gloss of a low gloss or matte finish surface covering.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the present invention. The objectives and other advantages of the present invention will be realized and obtained by means of the elements and the combinations particularly pointed out in the written description and appended claims.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the present invention relates to a low gloss surface covering polish formulation comprising at least one metal cross-linked polymeric film former; at least one non-abrasive flatting agent; and at least one liquid vehicle. The low gloss surface covering polish formulation can contain a variety of additional, but optional ingredients which include at least one suspension aid, at least one leveling aid, at least one coalescent, at least one plasticizer, at least one wetting agent, at least one emulsifying agent, at least one alkali-soluble resin, at least one wax, or combinations of any of these ingredients. Other optional ingredients can also be present such as at least one defoamer, at least one biocide, at least one surfactant, and the like.
The present invention also relates to a low gloss floor polish formulation which preferably imparts a gloss of from about 1 to about 40 and more preferably from about 5 to about 30 based on a 60xc2x0 glossmeter.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are intended to provide further explanation of the present invention, as claimed.